8,395 Days of Siriusness
by Silver Bones in a Green Sauce
Summary: Loosely based on 500 Days of Summer. Sirius/Remus. This is a story about the love between two boys, though it is not a love story.
1. It's time to begin, isn't it?

I've decided to try my hand at this story again. I apologize ahead of time for any OOCness.

* * *

**(2,912)**

Two men stand facing each other, both worn around the edges. Neither speak for a moment. The dark haired one, the one behind bars, is searching for something to say. There's a look on his friend's face that he has only seen once since meeting the man—and that day nearly shattered their friendship.

He doesn't think they're going to be able to fix it this time.

He wants to ask about the boy. He knows that it'll probably cause his guest to break in front of him, but he has to know.

"Remus—"

The man—Remus—holds a hand up to stop him from speaking. He tells him to stop—don't, just don't.

Sirius holds his breath as he stares at the other man's retreating back.

He is alone.

* * *

This is a story of boy meets boy. The boy, Remus Lupin of a half-blood family, grew up believing that he'd never truly be happy until the day he met the one (if even then). This belief stemmed from watching his parents together as he grew up and being read a few too many fairy-tales by his mother.

The other boy, Sirius Black of a pure-blood family, did not share this belief. Since growing up witnessing a loveless marriage between his parents, he'd only loved two things: his little brother and causing trouble.

Remus meets Sirius on their first day of school at Hogwarts. He knows almost immediately he's who he's been searching for.

This is a story of boy meets boy.

But you should know up front, this is not a love story.

* * *

**(1)**

Sirius Black rocked back and forth on his feet impatiently, earning a scowl, which he ignored, from his mother for doing so. She was always angry about something or another, and he knew that she wasn't likely to cause a scene in front of hundreds of people. It wouldn't be good for the Black's reputation, after all. The harder than necessary clap on the back from his father let him know that he would probably be hearing from them later in the night though; poor posture was also bad for the Black family reputation, after all.

"Behave yourself while you're over there, young man."

He agreed to, though they all knew otherwise. Their parting soon ended after; no hugs, no kiss, barely even a goodbye. He didn't think much of this though, long accustomed to his parent's unattached behavior. Besides, he was far too excited to let it bother him—not that it normally would anyway; he could do without both of his parents. He would miss his younger brother though; he ruffled the boy's hair before taking off for the train the second his parents left him to talk to another pure-blood family.

**(96)**

When Sirius finds the box of chocolate sitting on his bed, he's surprised. It isn't because the Christmas gift is early (Remus would be leaving early for whatever it is he vanishes to do, after all), nor is it because he got one at all; being a Black, he is used to getting things.

Sirius is surprised because Remus never shares his chocolate with anyone unless they're sick—anyone. He feels a bit unspecial (and jealous) when he realizes that both Peter and James got the same gift, but when he also realizes, not even a minute later, that Remus actually remembered his favorite brand, he feels better.

Besides, Remus is wearing the scarf he bought for him, and it causes a warmth in Sirius' belly to grow that he can't honestly blame on the fire whisky they snuck out of a teacher's desk earlier that day.

**(1)**

When Sirius runs into James Potter, he quite literally _runs into_ the boy. Their heads smack together, and Sirius doesn't know if he should laugh or attack. He's about to take the second option when he realizes that James actually _is _laughing, and from that moment on, they're best friends.

When he runs into Remus, however, it is not quite literally; there is no touching involved at all.

Sirius enters the first compartment he sees without knocking, James in tow. There, already sitting, is a boy. Average looking enough, in Sirius' opinion, though just a bit on the boring side; a book is open on the kid's lap. Sirius can tell within seconds that the boy is also a lot poorer than himself by the clothes he's wearing. Money doesn't matter much to him—he enjoys having it, but he hates people who flaunt it, like his parents—but the book has thrown him off enough to make him want to find somewhere else to sit.

It's when the boy looks up at him that Sirius changes his mind. Amber eyes are not average, after all, and Sirius has been studied enough—usually by "friends" of his parents—during his lifetime to know that when the boy's eyes meet his face, that's what the kid is doing. Sirius Black is never one to _not _flaunt himself, and he puffs his chest out a bit. He is earned a small, slightly shy smile for doing this.

He has found his compartment.

**(7)**

Sirius is beginning to regret becoming friends with Remus. The boy is quieter than he likes, takes his grades too seriously, and is friends with the dreadful (labeled by Sirius) Evans girl. The main problem though is much, much worse (even worse than Remus wanting to become that even-worse-than-Evans Snape boy's friend)—Remus is _boring_. Sirius Black can handle anything but _boring_. Remus isn't even the type of boring that Peter is; Peter, at least, will go along with their pranks.

It's when, mere minutes after Sirius has voiced his complaint to James, Remus offhandedly perfects a crick in one of their plans that Sirius changes his mind.

**(1)**

When Peter joins them a bit later, it's Remus that sparks up a conversation with him. He knows that the other two boys aren't very interested in the muggle-born, though it isn't mutual, and, in James' defense, he does _try_. Remus feels a bit bad for the larger boy; he knows what it's like to be considered boring. Eventually though, even he can't handle the awkward lulls in the conversation, and he goes back to his book.

He thinks about trying harder to make a connection with the other boys, but he knows that he isn't their type. He also knows that though Peter might now find comfort in staying close to him the first few days of school, he shouldn't allow it. He knows that he's better off alone.

He occasionally peeks up from the pages in his book.

Though they're just eleven, he also knows that Sirius Black is extremely beautiful—and will more than likely become even more handsome with age.

Remus knew, almost immediately, when Sirius stepped into the compartment that it's him he's been searching for.

He also knew that he could never have him-but Remus Lupin is the kind of boy who loves, no matter what he knows.


	2. Poker Face

**(480)**

"I win! Sorry, Jamie-boy. Looks like you get to do my homework for the rest of the week."

Sirius is collecting his winnings—an assortment of candies and money, among other things—from the table when Remus stops him; the sound of a clearing throat catches his attention, and amber eyes meet blue. Sirius' elated mood quickly deflates when he realizes what has happened—_again_. His theory is proved correct when he sees the set of cards Remus has placed on the table.

"Think again, Padfoot."

James can go on all he wants about Lily being clever, Sirius knows, but she's got nothing on Remus; he's pretty sure the redhead can't count cards, which is what he figures Remus has to be doing since the werewolf's luck is awful.

Remus Lupin also has a hell of a poker face, he knows.

**(1)**

Remus takes his time unpacking his things while the other boys put it off for later. He thinks that he knows enough about magic from reading and listening to his mother to be able to put his things away that way, but he decides that it's better to do it the old fashioned way; if he hurries, he'll be expected to go exploring like the majority of other first years, and though the idea of looking around an old castle—particularly at the statues and inside of the library—interests him, he would rather make himself feel at home first. He knows that he's in for a night of homesickness, and he wants to make it as bearable as possible.

Besides, he doesn't think that the other boys would enjoy his company. Building structure doesn't seem like something they would want to hear about, and he's sure they're long gone anyway.

He spends his first night at Hogwarts, his dream school, alone in his room, fiddling with tattered clothing and second hand books. He never expected anything different, the only real surprise being which house he was sorted into—Gryffindor.

He thinks that he would have been better off in Ravenclaw where students are expected to spend their time with their noses in a book, not socializing, but he knows that it's too late to do anything about it (assuming he ever could have in the first place), and he tries to focus on the fact that the sorting hat has proven something—he's brave. He tells himself that he can do this, he can handle school and his house.

He tells himself that he'll do it on his own.

**(10)**

Sirius tends to make a bit of a mess of himself when he eats, Remus quickly notices. He knows that it isn't because of the boy's breeding; he's heard stories about the Black family from his mother so he _knows_ that Sirius knows better. He also knows from living with the boy that Sirius takes pride in his appearance.

Remus quickly realizes that it has nothing to do with appearance at all; the crumbs on Sirius' robes are there because of the boy's excitement. He doesn't know if it's endearing or obnoxious (he's a bit of a neat freak, after all—just a bit), but when he takes into consideration the fact that Sirius usually makes a mess because he's worked up over a new prank idea—that they're doing it so soon in the term amazes Remus—he decides that it is, in fact, obnoxious.

When Sirius tries to include him in their pranks, Remus decides that that's _also _obnoxious, but it's endearing as well.

**(1)**

When James and Sirius get back into their room later, Peter in tow, Remus is asleep in his bed. A book is open on his lap and his back is propped against his bed's headboard, making it obvious that he fell asleep reading. He stirs when the door shuts behind the last boy, his above-average hearing causing it, but it goes unnoticed.

"Looks like we really did get stuck with a bore, Jamie."

Not for the first time in his life, Remus' curse causes him to overhear something that would have rested better with sleeping ears.

**(480)**

"Come on, Moony, do I have to?"

The whine in Sirius' voice did nothing to spark the bit of sympathy in his friend that he was hoping for. Instead, Remus made a gesture at his feet, a wordless way of telling Sirius to get to it; they weren't going to rub themselves, after all.

"It's part of the deal, Padfoot."

Grumbling but giving in none the less, Sirius knelt at his friend's feet. He didn't honestly mind as much as he let on, after all, or he would have found a way to get out of doing it.

**(1)**

Remus does his best to appear asleep while the boys mill about in their room. Peter makes a small effort to unpack his clothing but quickly gives up when he realizes that the other two plan on saving it for a later date. Not-soon-after, the lights go out, Remus all the while listening to see if they say anything else about him.

They don't.

He waits until he's sure they're asleep, once again using the hearing that was forced upon him, before sitting his book down on his bedside dresser and pulling the bed curtains closed around him. He then puts in place the spell that his mother made sure to show him time after time during the course of the summer—the silencing spell.

The dream begins soon after.

**(480)**

They're asleep on the couch when James finds them. Remus has been acting weirder—sicker, more anxious—than usual lately, and James is worried about it (or Remus' mother, which has been his excuse for the last five years, but James doesn't buy it), so he leaves them alone. Besides, Sirius has an arm around Remus' waist, his nose in the boy's hair, and the picture James takes is perfect blackmail.

**(1)**

Rain, it always starts out with rain. Mud sloshing under his feet, covering his trousers. Running, being hit by a tree branch. It's dark. He can barely see. He can't breath; he can't stop to double over.

Bits and pieces coming back to him.

A wolf howls.

He is alone.


End file.
